1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to processing paper sludge and more specifically to a method of shearing, expanding and drying paper sludge.
2. Description of Related Art
Current methods of handling paper sludge essentially involves direct disposal of it. However this has a negative environmental impact.